narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugimori Clan
The Sugimori clan (杉森一族, Sugimori Ichizoku) is the founding clan of Yamagakure . They specialize in wind and earth release jutsus, and possess the mortar release kekkei genkai. They are also known for resembling traditional oni because of their horns and use of kanabō for fighting. Overview The Sugimori clan is a highly distinguished clan in Yamagakure. As founders, they have led the villagers since its creation and in order to keep a peaceful balance, gave each of the major clans that was present during it's founding a sharehold of the village. Ultimately, they act as village heads, and lack any sort of Kage figure. The reason behind their continued trust with political power is their longstanding use of Mortar Release; a kekkei genkai that helped them build the foundations of the village and trust with the villagers. It is mostly used for protection of the village and its greater infrastructure. They are also responsible for the construction of their underground compound, which is secret from the village. Location The Sugimori clan resides in their founding village, Yamagakure, located in the Land of Hills. Their main residence is located within the village, and includes their underground compound. Entrance into Yamagakure as an outside visitor is regulated by a "shinobi/citizen passport" of sorts, or a mission missive signed by their Kage or Daimyō. They tell about the person, their home country and village, reason for visiting, duration of their stay, shinobi registration if applicable, and anything else notable. It is then stamped and they are granted permission to enter. Politics & Relations within The Land of Hills As founders of their village, Yamagakure, the Sugimoris must keep in good standing with the Land of Hills, and its Daimyō. Trade standards, currency value and exchange rate, all decisions concerning their country, from alliances to the annual budget to the privileges allowed to the country's hidden village, are regulated by the Hills Daimyō. The Hills Daimyō is an astute man, level-headed and a critical thinker, and is not opposed to having his decisions questioned, rebutted and discussed for a better solution; much unlike the other Daimyō that squabble and bicker among themselves. This gives the Yamagakure Kage plenty of leeway with important decisions; however, both sides are equally respectful to each other, and rarely find themselves disagreeing. Many village heads in the current Daimyō's time have said he is a kind and giving man and thinks of his country and people first, before himself. Clan History An exact date on the founding of Yamagakure is unknown, however it is known to be sometime late in the Warring States Period or shortly after the end and done by the Sugimori Clan. The name was given by collective majority, signifying the mountains around the village in all directions. Sotaru Sugimori, would later become the first village head of Yamagakure, being considered for his popularity among the few other clans, and his talent with Mortar Release. The clans spent years developing Yamagakure into a fine village; the Sugimori's Mortar release being used as foundations for buildings, and the lining of the canals with which they travel through. This would put the Sugimori clan in a long-standing position of village heads, and in good terms with the people. Legend of the Sugimori Clan Many have speculations on how the Sugimori Clan came to be, but the most popular legend is of Sakuya-hime and Nigi; a goddess who fell in love with an oni, forsaking her godhood for him. Their first borns, would be the beginning of the Sugimori Clan's origins, as their children had horns protruding from their foreheads, and had the power and blessings of the gods. This power, would be a portion of Sakuya-hime's own chakra; direct descendants of Sakuya-hime and Nigi, and their children, display the princess horn formation and have light-pink colored chakra. Culture, Customs & Traditions Festival of the Gods Also known as the Kami Omatsuri (神お祭). Every year, the Sugimori clan holds a festival for the village of Yamagakure. It lasts from the first bloom of the Sakura til the time the blossoms fall and is focused on Nigi and Sakuya-hime. There are times of prayer and celebration, and the Sugimori clan in particular takes this time to pray to their ancestors, and revitalize their connection with them. Stalls, booths, entertainment and the local shrines are all open to the public, and invitations are sent to neighboring countries. Harvest Festival Also known as the Shūkaku-sai (収穫祭). Another annual festival held by the Sugimoris in memory of the village's founder, Sotaru Sugimori. They pay their respects in hopes for a large harvest the next year. It is usually held during the fall, and lasts four days. Appearance The appearance of the Sugimoris is quite unique. They each are born with one to five horns protruding from their forehead, which occur naturally and not by a source of jutsu. They grow similarly to how members of the cervidae family grow antlers, however they do not shed and in place of velvet, is smooth, breathable skin; indistinguishable from the rest of their skin. A lack of horns at birth is a first sign of illness or disorder. Additionally, they have silver eyes which also have a tapetum lucidum or the lens that helps most vertebrae with night vision. Lastly of their unique features is their abnormal height. The average male member will grow to be on average 6'8" to 7'5" at the end of puberty and females will grow to be on average 6'4" to 7'2" at the end of puberty. In some cases, those who are born with illness or otherwise, can be seen to show other defects such as shortened height, and/or a lack of a tapetum lucidum. All members have the clan symbol tattooed somewhere on their body. Abilities Enhanced Strength To go along with their oni-like appearance is great strength. This strength comes from their chakra reserves, used mostly for enhancing their own natural strength. They also use this as a training method -- their kanabō are very heavy and are usually seen in pairs. To build their strength, they use ratios of natural strength to chakra enhancement, gradually using less chakra and more of their own strength to lift both kanabō effortlessly in each hand. Night Vision Due to their biology, they develop a tapetum lucidum in their eye, giving them keen night vision abilities. This makes them incredibly stealthy and able to accomplish missions during nighttime where others must make camp. However, it can either be their strength or downfall as eyeshine can give away their whereabouts in the dark if light is shined at their eyes. Trivia * ''Sugimori ''means 'cedar forest': 'Sugi' (杉) is the character for 'Japanese cedar' and "Mori" (森) is the character for "forest". * Rumors speculate that some members of the clan have been approached by Orochimaru. However he never seemed successful in 'capturing' a clan member. * The clan's eyeshine color is yellow. * Sakuya-hime and Nigi are based off of the Shinto goddess Konohanasakuya-hime and Ninigi. * Their mortar release is also loosely based off of this, when Ninigi refused to marry Sakuya-hime's sister Iwa-Naga-Hime, the rock princess. Instead, Iwa-hime blessed Sakuya-hime's bloodline with mortar release. * Clan's Theme. Category:Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL